A New Perspective
by mchammer4
Summary: How can you be prepared for something nonexistent? How can you be ready to defend yourself from people who are ready to kill people to get to me? How can I handle it? The thing is... I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Readers This is first chapter of the new A New Perspective! Incase you read the old A New Perspective I am starting a new one because I didn't like where I was at!**

**Please read, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome right of owning Gallagher**

This a report of what went down when I was at St. Mary's. My mom Cammie (Morgan) Goode said she wrote one when she was my age so she thinks its best if I do one, you know for practice. So I'll start with a little back round information. I want to go to St. Mary's School for the Privileged. But we're not privileged, we're _spies. _My mom as I told you is Cammie the Chameleon, my dad is Zachary Goode the spy/assassin(I know assassin!). I have two brothers and a sister. Mark is my older brother and a current student at St. Mary's School for the Privileged enroled as a Junior. Sam and Maggie are twins who are eleven. What comes next might be a little shameful, but it was nessasary for me. How would you feel if all you ever wanted was taken away from you without reason, _and _you were a spy. You observe and totally do what you ere just told not to do. (Everyone says I got the best of both my parents, spyness/assassinness and chameleonness). So this is my story of my time at St. Mary's School for the Privileged.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I'm on cloud nine, or ten, or even higher! "I can't believe it!" My family slumps into the room half asleep. "I made it into St. Mary's!" I dance around the room while my family file into the chairs surronding the tables. "Mom, Dad, I got into St. Mary's. I'm gonna be a spy! Isn't it great!" I cry. "_Mom, Dad?_"

My parents are staring at the letter, at first I think they are asleep on their feet (or in the chairs, well you know what I mean) but I realize they are studying the well written note from my Grandma Morgan (I don't know why we call her grandma Morgan, she is my only grandparent alive, or at least that we know is alive). I really hope they'll let me, Lily, Ryan, Aaron, and Charlie go early, I want to explore the tower. My parents and my friends' parents always talk about the awesome secret passage ways they found!

"Mary-" Zach starts.

"Dad!" I say in irritation.

"Okay, okay. I want to talk to you, privately." My dad shoots Mark a look. "Stay here." He drags me out of the room without another glance. We walk into our den and he slips down next to the fireplace and whispers into the brick. Then a pulsing purple light fills the room and just as suddenly disappears. The fireplace had expanded so someone could walk in. A cable ran down the center of it.

_"_SWEET!"I am finally looking at the entrance to my parents' secret office. You know, because their spies I've never found it, and you know I have looked. I grab hold of the cable and slide down the chute. I land swiftly on my feet and then start to explore. I stop when I hear my dad land with a thud.

"I don't know how you can land so lightly when you've just dropped three stories down." my dad says, I just nod. It sounds like my dad is pushing funny dad. Not good.

"Have a seat Max," he says using my nickname everyone calls me. I do. "Well I'm going to get straight to the point. You're not going to St. Mary's."

"HAHA, very funny dad," is all I say to his outragous joke. Its just a joke right?

"I'm not kidding Max. YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING."

"What!" I'm exhasperated.

"I know you are upset-" I cut him off.

"Upset dad, I'm downright gonna kill someone!" He absoluetly knows I am not kidding. "I've worked forever to get into that school. You let Mark go at fourteen. Why is he different, because he's a guy?" I spit at him.

"No, It's not because he is a guy Max, I have my reasons."

"What are _they_ because they are stopping me from going to the best place in the world!" I shout.

"They are classifed." he says.

"Well they are probably nonexistent. Thats what I think, your lying. You just don't want me to go!"

"Yes thats what I think, you aren't ready." He says _that _in sarcasm, but I answer as if he meant it.

"Not ready Dad? I can break into almost any computer, save Liz and Jonas's firewalls. I have a genius IQ and almost no one can beat me in a fight. What did I do to have this happen to me? Can I prove I am ready?" I plead.

"No." With that he walks out (or slides up). His stupid decisions. I don't know what normal kids do in a situation like this but spies call for back up.

I wip out my phone and start a five way skype with my friends. Lily, Macey and Preston's daughter and my best gal pal answers first. She looks like a super model, flawless skin perfect brown hair with natural red highlights and deep blue eyes and is slightly above average height-wise.

"Sup Max," is all she gets in before Aaron gets on, and then Charlie. Aaron is the son of Joe Solomon and my great Aunt Abby. Aaron is hansome with dark curls and white, white teeth. His eyes are brown like hot chocolate. Charlie is Liz and Jonas's kid, that kid is as pale as snow and has light blue eyes that look almost gray.

Last to join is Ryan, Bex and Grant Newman's son. He looks like your average GREEK GOD! Tan glowing skin, golden eyes, and dark wavy hair, you know, all the smokin' hot works (I am not ashamed to say I have a crush on him... for the last three months).

"Hey Max, whats up?" Ryan asks.

"My parents aren't going to let me go to St. Mary's." I tell them. Now incase you are a newbie or something let forewarn you. _You do not tell a group of teenage spies (or soon to be spies) exactly what they do not want to hear!_

"WHAT?" I have to drop my phone and cover my ears. The teenagers in the won over the spies, I guess most teenagers are loud. I pick up my phone, but it wasn't broken. I was one of Liz's creations, so it was indestructable- it also had a built in tazer.

"Okay guys no need to shout." I say reasonably, because the only way we were going to break into St. Mary's and make sure I stay there was to be calm and rasonable. I tell them that.

"Fine," Charlie says.

"Okay," Aaron replies.

"Whatever you say Max," Ryan mocks. We all look at Lily.

"What are you all staring at me for?" she asks, but then gives in. "Okay, fine, calm and rasionable it is." We all cheer. "But you know waiting is boring action is _soooo _much more fun."

"Okay guys, lets meet up at the shack in one hour." I say. They all hang up and start heading to the shack. Oh the fun a_ teenager-slash-soon-to-be-spy_ can have!

**Like this, please tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my next chapter. No one has reviewed yet. So me is sad. Please review!**

**Again I don't own Gallagher Girls, only Max, Lily, Aaron, Charlie and Ryan!**

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad I'm going out with lily and the guys!" I call. Because the best spies know, if you can't keep it secret make it obvious. To be on the safe side though I rush out. I start a jog and find my way to a path a few blocks down. When I am well into the woods I pick it up, and soon I am off the path and sprinting my heart out. After about five minutes of sprinting I slow down and then, come to a complete halt. I stand on the grown and look up into the treetops. There in the sky lies the shack. An old abandoned tree house. While I stand there Ryan shows up.<p>

"Wow Ryan it took you a full 48 seconds longer than last time, your getting slow." I joke with him.

He laughs his laugh, its so full of sweetness and hotness I almost faint. How do girls stay just friends with extremely hot guys it must take serious talent, that I don't have. "No your wrong _you_ just keep getting faster and _we_ just can't compete!" He laughs again. Breathe Max, breathe. Aaron shows up with ever gorgeous Lily a few steps behind. Charlie shows up twenty seconds after. We all say hi and its clear they all got in, the letters of acceptance are still in their hands. We climb high and swing into the shack.

"So guys," I start. "Congrats on getting in." They just stay quiet. "What" I say defensively."Come on guys what is it." They all look at Lily.

"Well go on." Aaron says to Lily. "Its more of a girl thing."

"Um... well... we were wondering...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Wow.

"I told you guy. My dad won't let me go. AND he won't tell me why, says its classified." They stare at me. "What you guys don't believe me?"

"Well no offense Max, but you hold back a lot sometimes." Charlie says. I do not, except that time at the mall in D.C. and that other time at the circus and ... so okay I do sometimes hold back information.

"Guys, thats all I know." I tell them I can't do anything if I don't have them behind me. They all look at me and ten each other.

Ryan finally says, "Were in."

"Okay guys heres the plan..." one of the perks of growing up around spies is you come up with really intense plans fast

* * *

><p>"Lily, come on why not?" I demand my phone.<p>

"I'm sorry Max, just can't." Lily says back.

"Oh come on, Lily... wait." I say but she's gone. I get mad. I throw my phone onto the couch and start to mutter to myself. I only do that when I am really mad.

"Oooohh, someone's m-a-d." Mark taunts me.

"Shut it Mark," I tell him.

"Awww little Max is upset." He's still going at it. "Would it be because she didn't get int St. Mary's?"

"SHUTUP!" I yell furiously.

"Wow, Max I'm sorry I didn't think..."

"Yeah, you didn't think Mark, just go away." I say back. He leaves, and my mom comes in.

"Hey kiddo." She says to me. I don't answer. "Come on Max, your gonna need to talk about it sooner or later."

"Or never, because I am never going to St. Mary's. I am never going to be a spy. I am never going to have a real life with a real family that really cares!" I shout in her face.

She looks really hurt and for a second, I loose my cover. Yes, this was all a part of my getting into St. Mary's. You see I am an actor/singer too. My mom and dad made everyone take up a hobby that had nothing to do with spying. The boys were able to take up basketball, while had to do something girl like singing and acting. Maggie took up art. (But acting does help with you fibbing skills.

"We do care abou you Mary, even if you don't think we do." She continues after my outburst. "Its for your own good that we don't tell you, you would...change... if you knew."

"Yeah, well you don't know that for sure, or I could change for the better." I say convinsingly but I don't meet her eyes.

"Yes, you might, but a spies life is full of risk, and this is one I am under no way shape or form am I willing to take. Mary... if it were Mark, yes he might have gone. But your dad, he's always been protecting you and for him to give his little girl to someone else to protect, its hard. You ned to understand that, okay?"

I nod, not entirely sure what she means. He's just been a stubborn mule, not giving into the kicks. My mom gets up and leaves. I may not know what it means, but acting teaches us how to read a face, and hers was hurting. I want her help, but it can be really easy to give in and just not go, which in my mind is the same thing. I have to go its my life and I choose what I think will help me. So the next part of the plan is up to me. And all I have to say is two words shopping spree!

* * *

><p>Lily and I are at the mall,, shopping like girls do. She is going to be the only one who knows what I kind of will look like. We walk into a cosmetic shop and buy all sorts of makeup to help me with my new look. After we buy all we can carry, we walk across the area in the middle right into a wig shop (Weird I know but totally perfect for kids like me!) I tell Lily to look away as I buy my favorite wig. We then spend the rest of our money on clothes, ones the normal me would not wear. So we go home and everyone is out at one of Sam's basketball games. I hide all my stuff and wait. The worst part because my train ticket and acceptance letter are hidden with it, and I have three whole weeks until we are recuried to be at school. I still have one last thing to do, so I sit down and get to it, then hide it with the rest of the stuff. I am going to do it I think. I force myself not to think about how much I will be hurting my parents, and how much disorder I will cause, only the good things. I lay down on my bed and take a quick nap. Nothing to do but wait.<p>

**Please please review, I want to know if it is better!**

**Review and you shall get to know what she looks like when she gets on the train. And what that last one thing she had to do was!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Mchammer4 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review Hammsters, I really hope more people review soon! Okay and this chapter isn't in report form, its in POV form! Sorry for the confusion. **

**So people I really need reviews.**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were the worst. Waiting can always be counted on to be the worst part of the job. So my acting skills were used to the limit. I did everything alone, and when the day finally came I left in the night. The best part of being my mom's child is you are forgetable, but the worst part of being my dad's child is my eyes. I planned everything out. My parents don't know how good I am so they'll think I went the way Mark, Lily and he guys went. But, I am better than that. I crept out the window and ran to the shack. From there I changed, I took out my wig, a straight black wig. <em>My<em> hair is a million different colors, what kids call a hybrid of hair colors. It is smooth and glossy so no one ever can truly remember my hair color. I put in brown contacts over my bright green eyes and then dotted my face with freckles, put on a lot of blush, and eye shadow. I never wear eye make up. My note was left on my bed and I was set. So I left the shack and started for the railroad. I was really going. The one thing I did not know, was how I was supposed to stay at St. Mary's when I got there. I guess I'll just figure it out when I get there I think.

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV<p>

"Come on Max, you have to talk to us some time." I call into the door, and am answered with more silence. Zach thinks she's not good enough to be gone, but I know better. I know Mary more than I know any of my other kids. It might sound like favoritism, but its not. I just know her, she's just like me in many ways. Her chameleonness, the way she once tailed me to find out her birthday gift (the only way I know this is because she wasn't surprised). In a lot of ways she's like Zach to. She is determined she is sneaky and... nothing stops her from getting what they think is best. Zach doesn't think she could be gone. She is.

I walk down the stairs and find Zach at the kitchen counter. "Still not answering" I tell him.

"Thats weird she must be hunger by now." he says to himself mainly.

"Yeah well you can't feed an empty room." I try to tell him.

"She's in there, you think I wouldn't hear her if she left." He ties to convince me, but i know my daughter.

"Do you want to look like a bigger fool when she's not there?" I ask him.

"She. Is. In. Her. Room." he says. "Besides why do think she'd sneak out."

"Because I know my daughter." i tell him. "And by the way you thought you heard the roof crack. That was her." I see fear register on his face, and he sprints to her door. I hear him yell and then the cracking of a door breaking down. I hear him pound down the stairs and see him standing in the doorway flabergasted.

"How.. Why didn't you stop her if you knew she was leaving." He demands.

"Because.. I think she should go." He looks more shocked. " You never asked my opinion. You just said she wasn't going because of what was happening. I think St. Mary's is one of the safest places for her! How can she stay protected if she stays blind and untrained."

"You told her-"

"No, I did not. It was yours to tell because you brought the news home, But I think she should know. Joe, Abby and Rachel are taking special care of their granddaughter/ niece." He doesn't answer. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he says. "We'll let her stay, but she left this." He hands me the note that I know was left on a perfectly made bed on top of one of her pillows. I take it and throw it in the paper shredder. I already know what it is going to say.

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I. HATE. WIGS. They're itchy and annoying, and don't get me started on these clothes. Who wears stuff this revealing? I mean like fourteen boys, not including dads and grandpas have checked me out! I mean gross! At least I am going to look like me soon. I had rode on two trains, a bus and over corse a limo to get to Roseville, Virginia. The limo pulled up to the front gates and drove me the mile up to the castle. I take in the grounds. The two buildings are surronded by a huge wall (but a mile away) on three sides, the other side is a dense forest. My mom told me that when she went here it was called Gallagher Academy, and it was only one really old building. Dad always said he went to an all boys school for assassins/spies- Blackthorne Institute. Now the schools combined and they built a separate building for dorms. he girls train to be pies and for the most part the guys do to, but some train to be assassins. I step out of the limo, and surprise, surprise Ryan and the guys are out talking, Lily is over on the other side of the lawn talking to two girls, a blond who is shorter and a brunette that is taller, but not too tall. They are both really pretty. I hear a whistle and spin around to see Ryan, Aaron, Charlie and a really hot boy staring at me. Smiling. Checking me out. In a really skimpy outfit. Shit! And the guy was really hot! Like hotter than Ryan hot! He had shaggy brown hair, and electrifying blue eyes. And he had abbs. He wasn't wearing a shirt and looked like he had be hitting people. Man do I feel bad for them. They started walking toward me and I automatically waved. Ryan stopped in his tracks and I walked up to them.

"Hey." I say. Stupid, I think. Why would you say that. Oh, and to make it more stupid I had said in the fake accent i had been using all day. Like I said, stupid.

"Hey," Ryan says. "I'm Ryan this is Aaron, Charlie, and Nick. We saw you come up alone, want to hang out." I was going to tell them to screw themselves, but thought that it would be fun to play this role so instead i said back...

"Sure Ryan, I'd love too." I say in a really girly voice.

"Great I'll show you guys all around." Nick (the really hot one) said. "I've lived here since I was six. So I know it real well."

"Wow you must know all about the building then. And the people who walk around in it." I say all sweet like. He smiles.

"Yeah, all about them."

"Hey, what your name?" Ryan interrupts.

"Oh my name is Emma."I lie smoothly.

"Emma, that a really pretty name."Ryan says.

"Oh it was my moms name, she named me, and a few minutes later died." They all look at me with concern. "And my dad is never home, so I am hoping this will be like a real home for me." I totally made that all up on the spot, and I feel proud about it.

"It was or me and it can be for you too." Nick says.

"Thanks." I tell him. Nick walks over toward me and puts hi arm around me, and it seemed like the perfect time to blow my cover. But I wanted to do it with style. I talk his arm, twist it, and he turns i throw him over my hip. I toss Charlie over my other hip, and Aaron over my shoulder. Ryan looks bewildered, and I use it to twist his arm behind his back and throw him to the ground. With all of them on the ground I cock a hip. "Oh come, on guys get up already. You guys went down with out a fight at all." I tell them in my normal voice, and they all get it.

"Jeez, Max why'd you do that?" Aaron asks.

"Oh, you know," I say as I help him up. "For kicks." Ryan is helping Charlie up so I go over to Nick. "Sorry about that." I tell him.

"I'm not. I was caught off guard, your good." He tells me.

"So Max, your plan worked?" Charlie asks.

"Well der it worked, I'm here aren't I?" I say to him. He looks... red. I take off my black wig (finally) and the contacts. I turn to Nick again. "Hi my name is Mary Goode, but everyone calls me Max."

"Nick, Nick Evans. Now... have we really met?"

I laugh, because you just really want to when he does. "Yes, you now we have met."

"What do you guys want to do now?" Aaron asks.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I gotta go find out whats going on." They call up to me, but I'm too far away to hear.

I'm here, and I'm here to stay. I hope.

**Please review, please please please review, If i get three reviews, I will update in two days!**

**So review**

**- mchammer4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Thanks so much for your reviews I love them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG or its character. Nor do I own My immortal by Evanescence.**

I keep running until I reach Lily and her two friends. "Hey Lily hows it going?" I say as I walk up behind her.

She spins around. "Oh you, the usual." she says with her hip cocked. We step forward at the same time and give each other a hug. "Max, you made it."

"Of corse I made it, its me we're talking about!" I joke. we let go of each other, smile and laugh.

"Hey, sorry guys. This is Mary Goode. Max, these guys are our roommates, Nina and Tess."

"Hey, you guys can call me Max though, I hate the name Mary." I tell them.

"Okay I'm Nina, and this is Tess." The blonde says, then gestures to the brunette.

"Hey!" she says.

"Okay now that we have all met, lets go check the room!" Lily exclaims.

"Yeah!" Tess, Nina and I yell. We run up to the desk and get our room number, since a school for spies covers he whole lock picking we have to do a thumb scan to get into our rooms, but hey, no keys to think about! We are on the top floor, a long way up. We sprint up the stairs and I'm the first up. The girls collect up behind me, I get to open it, because i got to the top first. I place my thumb to the wall next to the door and it slides i open with a screen displaying Max Goode Freshman. I walk into the room with everyone behind me.

"O. M. G." I say everyone walks around our new sweet. And it is sweet. It is huge with four double sized beds one rests in a corner with a window at the foot of the bed and I walk over to it and sit down. The others claim their own beds, Lily chooses the one who's head is by mine.

"This is so cool." Lily says. I look at her and nod, she nods back. "Hey guys we'll catch up with you later, we just want to go find the guys. Not an absolute lie. But not the whole truth either. We walk out the door and Ryan is about to knock.

"Hey girlies did you know these doors can be sound proof, we discovered this awesome controls that lets you pick all the awesome settings. Its awesome!" Aaron yells over his shoulder.

"Cool you'll have to show us how to do it. So you guys want to go?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, cool." Ryan says. "After you ladies." and he gestures out the door.

"Oh I have to go change into sensible clothes. You guys go on in front of me. I'll catch up." I tell them.

"Okay you sure?" Lily says back.

"Yeah be down in a second." I say. Lily examines me and only nods. She knows sometimes that you need to be alone, after all she has a little sister, Violet. I walk back into the room and glance behind my back. Ryan is looking at me, with a weird look. One that makes my my stomach flip. I turn back around and grab my favorite jeans and a cute shirt that is a sea foam green and in a three quarter sleeve. I put on my green converse shoes and head out the door. I was planning on going right to the main building, but instead I find myself wandering. I have been told to trust my instincts, but use my head, but the one that was making the most sense was my head. Yet I couldn't seem to turn back. Something wanted me to go over this way, and I couldn't deny it. So i walk to the end of the hall and turn a few corners and find myself on the roof. What I see takes my breathe away. The forest is in full view the trees with full green branches and students catching up with each other on the grounds. I walk to the edge, where I know I am unseen from the ground and kneel down. I rest my head on the outer guard of the roof. I want to do something, I know i should do something. But I don't know what. So I don't think any more. One of the most dangerous things for a spy to do. But also one of the best things for helping a spy to forget that you did run away from your home, and you don't know what is going to happen now. So I don't question myself when I think of one of the most calming songs I know, and when I start to sing My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<p>

Thats why i don't question myself why I am crying at the the end of my song, but am happy I am alone. Because not knowing anything can be a very scary thing. When I am wrung out I stand and thank God that I practiced crying for acting and can come out a huge cry attack looking normal. I look back out towards the woods one last time and start to walk towards the door. I stop in my tracks, and then run to the door. No ones there. I run down the halls and it is deserted. Some one was there I am positive I saw the reflection in the door, and the door closing. Why would they run though? I sigh. My mind and its worries are back on at full volume.

**Please please please review! I need your reviews if I get four I will update in three days!**

**_Mchammer4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I reallly want everyone to read my other story to! Okay its not hard to find, just go to my account and click LET THE AMES BEGIN.**

**Please do it! Oh and I do not own the Gallagher series. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>Ryan and the others were waiting for me at the bottom of the regular school building, with the classrooms. "Max, come on, what took ya so long! We've been waiting for like a day." Aaron jokes.<p>

"Oh get over yourself Aaron." I say with a smile.

"I am truly, truly hurt by your thoughts Max. I was merely exaggerating that we had been kindly waiting while you were up changing for seven minutes and thirty-three seconds." He says all serious-like. Everyone bursts out laughing, because Aaron is NEVER serious, but he just stands there until we see that he's not laughing too. When we all start apologizing he starts to crack up. "I-I c-can't be-believe y-you a-all f-fell f-for t-that!" He half says. We all just stare at him until it is just too much, we start to laugh too. And we keep laughing and one minute goes by, then two minutes, then three all the way up to eight minutes and seventeen seconds we all calm down and are just breathing heavily on the ground. The fun laugh attacks start.

"Okay guys enough laughing," I manage to breathe. "Lets go look for those secret passage ways." They all agree, and we open the doors. OMG is all I can think. I get to LIVE here? this place is fit for a queen! Its awesome.

"Okay guys lets go split up and find the secret passage ways." I tell them, both Aaron and Charlie jump on Lily and say, "We're buddies!" and then glare at each other. They both have a crush on her. Before Ryan and I walk off Aaron winked at Ryan and then nodded his head toward me. I don't see Ryan's reaction, only Aaron cracking a huge grin. When we start walking I start thinking, even in 8th grade girls had been drawn to ask Ryan out, (Over 95% of the girls in our grade asked him) and he said no to everyone. We are being really awkward and I am mentally kicking myself for not having anything to say. Ryan starts off the conversation.

"Soo," he says. Yeh, you read that right. All I can think to say to that is, "Sooo," Oh no, did I stretch it out to long what if... wait he is saying something.

"Wait what did you just say?" I ask him. Wow a future spy who can't hear something said directly to her, he probably thinks I am deaf now.

"Oh umm... I said tomorrow we have a free day to get to know campus and that and I was wondering if... you know..." I was wishing he was asking what I was thinking. "If you wanted to-"

"Hold that thought." Did I just say that, really did I JUST SAY THAT! We we're standing in front of a tapestry, with Gilly's, the girl who started Gallagher academy, family tree. The last name it held was Lily Winters, my best friend, of course she knew this, but it was different seeing a tapestry swing two inches from the wall. Hold up. "Its two inches from the wall." I say, Ryan looks at my closely to see if I am loosing it. "The tapestry," I explain. "its two inches from the wall normally things hang against the wall."

"Your right!" He exclaims. "What do you think is behind it?"

"Lets find out." I say back. I step forward and pull the tapestry back a crest lays engraved into the wall. "Cool." I say, but the crest is off My mom has one that looks similar to this, but different too. Its a little sideways. That it. I twist it so it looks normal and after a little push it turns. And the wall disappears and I fall into black, as the door closes behind me.

"Max, Max are you okay? What happened? Can you hear me?" Ryan shouts.

"Calm down, And Yes, I fell into the wall, Yes."

"Oh" he seems lost. "Well how didya do it?" he asks.

"I twisted the crest to the right and the wall ... opened." I call back. I hear him twist it and I have to jump back as the door opens again.

"Hiya Max, you look ... gray." He says trying not to laugh.

"Oh, HAHA." I was covered with dust and spider webs. He puts his hand in his coat pocket and pulls out a flashlight,

"You need this." I swipe it out of his hands and start exploring. We walk along the tunnel quietly, until Ryan clears his throat. "So as I was saying before, with the day off I was wondering if you wanted to go check out Roseville, you know, walk around go to the places our parents went." I halt in place.

"Did you just ask me out?" I blurt.

"Uhh, yeh I kinda did." He stammers.

"Oh okay, I would love to." I tell him, trying to be natural, cool anything but surprised.

"Really?" He sounds shocked.

"Well yah, couldn't you tell I liked you." Anything but... that. We had been walking back towards school because it was getting late.

"No, couldn't you tell I liked you?" He asked.

"No, I had no clue." I tell him.

"Oh... so my mom always talked about a place for burgers and milkshakes that you don't truly miss, until you can no longer sneak out of school to eat them." We laugh.

"Sounds cool." I tell him. We were back to the wall by then, and we had a problem: HOW DO WE GET OUT? I voiced my concerns.

"Umm... I have no clue." And just as he finishes the wall swings back and hits me, knocking me into Ryan's arms.

"Ooh.. sorry Max," My great aunt Abby mocks. She stops by time to time and thinks Ryan and I would be a great couple. You know I agree but when people say it, it can be really awkward.

"Thanks a loads Aunt Abby," I tell her.

"No problem squirt." She insists on calling me squirt, just like my mom.

"Hey, quick question, how did you find us in hear?"

"Come on squirt your not the only one who knows about the secret passage ways." She tells me.

"Oh."

"Come on guys the welcome back dinner is gonna start soon, and you need to get dressed... and showered." She tells us both, but looks at me. I blush and look down. We follow her out and she tells me to go ahead, she has to take Ryan to the headmaster's office, (Also known as Grandma Morgan.) I look at Ryan and he doesn't seem surprised so I keep going, because rule number one is don't leave anyone behind, well maybe not rule one but its high up there. I cross the yard and climb the stairs to our rooms. I put my thumb to the wall and it slides back, my roommates shut up quick though.  
>"Oh hey, Max didn't see you there." Tess said, which was a lie, they totally did. I walk over to my bags and take out my skirt and polo, then walk to the bathroom for a shower. I turn on the water and listen with my ear to the door.<p>

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe they are calling her a legend." Nina says.

"Tots. She probably just automatically got that title because of her parents and grandma. I mean, her dad is the worlds best assassin and second best spy, only behind her mom. No way she _earned_ the title. Just was handed down." Tess says.

"Yeah, I mean she probably can't lie for the life of her, is spoiled and adored by her parents and friends." I can't tell if they really know about a spies life, because they are only saying the most basic spy stuff that 7 year-olds do when spying on their parents.

"Well see if she deserves it tomorrow." Nina decides.

"How?" Tess asks.

"We'll spy on her. I heard from the hot kid Nick, that she is going to go on a date with the other hotty Ryan."

"Oooh. When is it?"

"We'll figure out the deets later. But let's split, she'll be out any second." Nina tells her.

"Okay the Welcome dinner should be soon, besides I really want to go talk to that kid Nick and Ryan even if he is already taken by that wanna-be."

"Totally." And with that they walk out.

**Reasons they are untrue. (A list by Mary Goode)**

**1. I had NO clue people were calling me a legend.**

**2. _Other _people are calling me a legend.**

**3. I can lie.**

**4. I do not think I deserve to be called a legend.**

**5. RYAN IS MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I need reviews.<strong>

**Hammsters if I even suspect You write more than one review I will not update for a month. Then you will have hate mail from my Let The Games Begin fans. **

**So don't do it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the Next Chap. Hope you enjoy it! Its their date! (or partly anyway. Well enjoy!)**

I walk down the stairs to the welcome back dinner thinking I. Hate. Those. Girls. I don't know why but that type of gossip annoys me the most. I think its because its not spy gossip, its teen gossip. Not all cool and convert. I walk into the Grand Dining Hall, its everything and so much more than I dreamed! Tables upon tables fill a grand room, and everywhere you look you see all sorts of different people, short, tall, etc. St. Mary's, when it started to accept boys, accepted students from around the world, languages weren't a problem, we learn 14 different ones. I look around the room for my friends and was _so _happy to see Ryan sitting with an open seat next to him, and Tess and Nina looking pissed. Sweet revenge will take place soon though. I get some food and sit down triumphantly next to Ryan. The doors open and along come My grandma, Aunt Abby, Uncle Joe, and all the other faculty members. My Grandma comes up to the stand, "Welcome to St. Mary's freshman, or welcome back to the rest, I hop this school year will be prosperous and educational. But most of all I hope you learn one of the most important lessons, that cannot be taught in the classroom. Friendship, and never leaving a man, or woman behind. (I _Told_ you) Now for everyone there have been a few changes to the rules. You will not be able to go into the woods, and the sub level one will be off limits. Your Cov ops class will take place in room 324 until further notice freshman. Now enjoy you diner."

Everyone starts to eat, or almost everyone. "Soooo, Max, how was the exploring?" Lily asks.

"Good."I tell her. "I bumped into Aunt Abby."

"Cool, anything else?"

"Umm.." I really don't know what she's saying.

"Oh for Dr. Peppers sake. Did you say yes?" She nearly yells. I look at Ryan.

"Did they know?"

"No." he says. I turn to Lily "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh.. come on." she says

"No really no clue." I tell her. She is about to start launching questions at me, but I stop her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I gotta go see something. Bye" I say and walk out of the hall without eating one bite.

I wander through the halls, not sure where I am going. The reason I really left was to avoid questions. I see now though that there is no way to leave through the front gates without Lily seeing and ruining the date (no offense Lily). So I just keep walking through the halls, thinking and mentally hitting myself for not having a plan. I just let my feet carry me until I see where they are taking me. The secret passage way. I turn around and run up to my room grab my head lamp and race back to the tapestry. I wrap the light around my head and turn the engraving. The wall pushes inward and I quickly rush in. As it closes I realize, I have no clue what I am doing here. I decide, that since I didn't get to see the end before that I should try running though the tunnel. After about 20 minutes of running while leaning forward I see an end. Or a dead end. I look up at the "roof" and see a little outline of a three foot by three foot square. I push on the square as hard as I can, and nothing. So I look around. I don't se anything so I run my hand along the side. It is rough and I don't feel anything until a big empty craved sign. It was covered by moss and I rip it off the area I felt a engraving. It was the same one as the way to get in. But it was off, in a different way. The insignia was off. I twist it so it was completely 180 degrees from where it started. I square sides open. I look up and we are outside and out of view of the gates. I look around, the trees are to my back and on a root there is the same sign, with the same mistake. know how we are going to go on our date without Lily and them hacking it.

* * *

><p>"Come on Max, I know you are going on your date, just let me help you get ready! I beg of you!" I don't respond. "Please I'll go easy on your hair and I won't make you wear anything you don't want and..." I cut her off.<p>

"Okay deal, just shut up for one minute. I can't think." I need to think too, about how I brush-passed a note on evapopaper to Ryan, and how I am going to sneak out with him through the secret passage, and how _I_ am going on a date with _Ryan_. I am like so high, I swear I could fly. I walk out of the bathroom and tell her, "I just want to look like me." But soon I have makeup on my face and clothes flying around the room. She tells me to close my eyes and I do. I don't even know what clothes I have on.

"Okay Max were almost done, just one more touch... finished." She concludes.

"Great, can I open my eyes." I ask with a little impatience, I had been standing like that for over an hour.

"Yes," she turns me in front of a mirror, and as my eyes adjust is see... me? It looks just like me, but in clothes I would wear out, nice, cute clothes.

"Wait a second, where are the sequins and the glitter and ... and... the stuff your normally use in me?" I manage to say.

"You said you wanted to look like you so... here you are!" I look great, if I do say so myself. "Okay so do ya like it?"

"Yeah I do! Your amazing, I don't think I've ever looked so much like myself, but so beautiful at the same time!" My hybrid hair was swept into a cute little braid on the side, falling in front of my shoulder. The only makeup I have on is lip-loss, a little blush and eye liner. I have on dark washed skinny jeans with my favorite boots that strap up the front, and a cute flowy shirt that has a weird design and looks awesome! Over that is my favorite belt cinched at my waist. "You rock and thanks," I tell Lily.

"No problem, but you could repay me by telling me where you are going on your date!" She tries to convince me. No way they are going to stalk us on our date!

"Uh.. no sorry." My internal clock is going off, and i look at my watch. 7:02! We were going to meet at 7! I'm late! "By Lily have o go see you after, tell you bout it then." I cal behind me with one breath. I sprint down the halls to the secret passage way and nearly run into the wall. Once its open I realize I forgot my flash light. But I call, "Ryan... you there." No. Answer. Oh. My. Gosh. He's not here! Lily's the one good with all this stuff, does it mean he doesn't like me as much. or was he trying to look just right, or.. or.. I really should have brought my flashlight.I start to feel my way around and and am so lost. I am just about to find y way out when the door swings open. I jump away quickly this time.

"Oh gosh Max, I'm sorry. "Ryan says looking horrified that he nearly sent me to the ground.

"No prob, Ryan, I just needed that extra practice!" I joke.

"Haha, sorry I'm late, I forgot my flash light." Ha, whatdaya know.

"No, its fine, 'cause I forgot my flashlight."

"Oh wow Max thats just not right!" Ryan teases.

"Oh, its not like you did bring it, come on our friends will be tarring apart the building to see where we went!" I tell him, It is soooo not a joke.

"Yeah true dat." And we start to walk down the tunnel, its nice just to talk to him. After twenty minutes we get into a _really_ intense argument. Pudding vs. Jello

"You are so weird if you like Jello over Pudding." I tell Ryan.

"Whats cooler than a desert that can bounce!" Ryan exclaims.

"Duh.. chocolate! You need chocolate, so anything not chocolate is not as good as anything that is chocolate!" I reason to him.

"Wow, you are weird."

"Not as weird as people who don't like Dr. Pepper." I sigh. "Those people just haven't lived a life worth living."

"Dr. Pepper sucks!"Ryan says.

"Gasp!" I say in a fake dramatic way. "How could you say that! Dr. P is the worlds savior! It can stop wars and death."

"Doubt it." Ryan says.

"No really," I take out my phone and search it and... "Wella Dr. Pepper saving a mans life!"

"He was dehydrated, anything would have saved his life including... Cherry Coke. " Ryan tells me.

"Hey do YOU see Cherry Coke saving lives?"

"No, but-"

"HAHA"

"It is still much better than Dr. Pepper."

"I kicked you ass once this week, do you want it to happen again?" I ask in fake seriousness.

"Noooo!" he screams in fake scaredness.

"You know it!" We are at the end of the tunnel, and I show him how I figured out how to get out.

"Cool." he says. We climb out and walk down the road, now debating Barbecue chips vs. Original (Barbecue chips are so much better.) We get into the little average joe town of Roseville, and wander the streets until we make it into the center of the town, and there on the corner is Bob's Burgers. We walk over and open the glass door and a bell announces our arrival.

"Wow, its...amazing." I breathe. Its just so...normal. Its like it came out of a movie.

"Its awesome right?" Ryan asks.

"Yeh." Ryan walks me over to a booth, I know a booth, slides down across from me, our knees are hitting. A waiter comes by and asks for our order, we both hamburgers, fries and chocolate milkshakes. "Mmm I love hamburgers."

"I know, but have you ever tried this?" I dip a french fry in my milkshake. "Mmm."

"Eww Thats gross Max." He said as he covered his hand with his eyes.

"Try it. I dare you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." I tell him. He slowly sticks a french fry in his milkshake and brings it up to his mouth. He bites down and chews slowly.

"Mmm... not bad. " I start to laugh but stop when I see Ryan's face. I turn around.

"Oh no." They're here.

**DUN DUN DUN! Review if you want to know who it is!**


	7. AN

Hey Faithful Readers of my fanfics! I was just going to notify you guys that on top of a major writers block it is the beginning of Lent. Some of you may not know what that is, but it is a catholic holiday that goes from Ash Wednesday to Easter. So I regret to say I am giving up the computer and will not be able to update until Easter. I am sorry, but promise to update within two days after Easter! I apologize to keep you guys hanging!

HAPPY EASTER!

_mchammer4


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yall sorry for the wait! but since i know you aren't reading this Ill get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>How the hell did they find me! In strolled Lily with Nicks arm around her, Charlie with Tess and Aaron with Nina. They walk in pretending to not notice us until lily could stand it no longer. She looked up, plastered a look of surprise on her face and gasped, "Max, Ryan what are you guys are here? I had no idea this was where your date was!"<p>

I try to give her the death glare but from her mischievous smile I am not so sure she was scared. She, in fact, looked giddy at the fact that she got sit in on my first date. As the others look up too, they hid their guilty faces for later. My first guess was Lily dragged them here, but after I glared at each of them only Lily and Nick did not have guilty faces on.

Ryan is the first to say anything to our unexpected guests. "Oh I'm sure it was a mistake, so why don't you guys go find someplace else to hang out? We are on a date, and would like some alone time." Although his words were said respectively his tone was anything but. It was somewhere between a growl and an adult scolding a child.

"Oh come on there are always group dates, and besides we're hungry and this is the best place in town for food." Instead of yelling at Lily I began to think of ways to get back at her starting in P&E tomorrow. _Come on Max spies have plans and backup plans- just because you have not started Convert Operations class yet does not mean you should not be practicing,_ I chided myself. The perfect plan was not difficult to think of, as it came within the next two minutes.

"Hey Ryan can I talk to you for a sec." I asked him.

"Yea, sure Max." He looked relieved that we were getting away from the others. Even though we are friends its nice to have time alone. We walk to the counter and sit on the high stools.

"So here's what I'm thinking…." And I describe my plan to him his face lights up.

"That's perfect Max!" So we get up pay for our food and leave the restaurant. As soon as the others see us at the door they scramble up because Lily is yelling at them to. But its too late we are running away, although the plan was simple enough it still worked perfectly. Ryan is the fastest runner out of our whole group with me behind. We took twists and turns, went down side roads and alleys and kept running. We finally stop running when we reached a park. You could faintly see the outline of the slides and swings. We strolled through the park just talking and enjoying each other's company while the solitude lasted, because Lily was going to find us eventually. Ryan started a game of twenty questions we were on question 7.

"So what's your least favorite ice cream flavor?" He was trying to ask the things that, even though we were best friends for our whole life, he didn't know.

"Strawberry." I say without hesitation, I mean who likes strawberry ice cream? Fruitiholics? "What's your favorite time of the day?"

"Evening." He says after a second or two.

"Same. I love watching the sunsets and the moon. Its like a peaceful time of the day were I feel alive." I explain. We had exited the park and were walking towards an alley. I could hear music playing in the background:

_I'm gonna live my life, no matter what we party tonight. _

_I'm gonna li-li-live my life no, I know that we gon' be alright. _We were in the alley and it looked pretty sketchy, but I didnt complain because Ryan was with me. He was holding my hand and I was smiling.

_I'm gonna live my life, no matter what we party tonight._

_I'm gonna li-li-live my life no, I know that we gon' be alright._

_Wo-oh oh, wo-oh oh, I know that we gon' be alright._

_Wo-oh oh, wo-oh oh, I know that we gon' be alright. _Ryan backed me up into the side of the alley and looked at me. I was staring at his lips. He whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna do something alright?" I could just nod. He chuckled at my face and leaned in.

_Yo, hell yea, dirty base. Ghetto girl, you drive me cray- _And the rest of the song seemed to fade away as Ryan kissed me. It was crazy, he was so sweet and soft. His hands were wrapped around my waist and mine were around his neck, loosely. Which was why when he pulled back my hands pulled apart and his left my waist. I tried to reach out for him, but he wasn't there. And I finally realized the alley was silent no noise except for my breathing. I was going to sneak out of the alley when a hand reached out around my waist. Assuming it was Ryan I let him pull me close, when i felt a head coming toward my ear I didn't scream and run and shout, i just stood there waiting for his sweet voice. But i didn't get it, not at all.

"You know," a scratchy voice whispered in my. my body went rigid and could move. "They said you wouldn't be easy, but i don't think i've seen anyone so unfocused as you two." I started struggling and was about to scream when the voice talked again. "I wouldn't scream if i were you. You don't want your friend over there to get hurt." He spun me around and a light turned on. Ryan was standing in front of me with a knife to his throat. I tried to look around but the man holding me spun me around to face him. He was dressed in all black, typical night spy gear and a black ski mask. He looked to be around 6 foot 3 and had muscle bulging out of his sleeveless shirt. "Now you are going to come with us without struggling and your friend just might live. Or you can fight back and watch him die. Your pick but hurry up," he pulled out a long shinny knife from his belt," I'm not a patient man." I decided i was going to call the mystery man Dick.

I knew what i had to do but before i could answer Ryan screamed, " Max don't do this I can handle myself!" I looked over at him he was trying to move around with the knife at his throat and his captors firm grip. "In case it has slipped your notice Ryan, you have a knife at your throat." His eyes filled with panic as he saw what I was about to do. "Max-" I cut him off.

"Ryan, you can't protect me forever, somethings I have to deal with, without backup, understand?" i hoped he heard the double meaning in my words but his eyes didn't show any less panic. he shook his head. "Trust me," And finally he nodded.

"I'll do the first option if you please." _And I'll even go peacefully until Ryan splits, _I thought. Dick, who I assumed was the leader, smiled, "Perfect," he purred in my ear. I could not suppress a shiver from gracing my spine. He flipped me around so my back was to him and tied my wrists-tight.

"You know that hurts," i tried to tell him. "Exactly," he breathed. I was about to make another comment when a rag was placed over my noise and mouth. I instantly felt dizzy and me knees buckled. The only reason I was still standing was because of Dick. _There goes my plan, I thought_. I faintly heard Ryan screaming and looked for him. He was struggling harder and Moron holding him cut his arm. I was being picked up off the ground feeling as if I was floating on air. And when I decided the blackness eating away at my vision was too comforting; I was on the ground, breathing regular air in gulps. I shook my head trying to gather my thoughts and clear my vision. I looked around.

At some point Lily and everyone else had come to the rescue. Charlie was on the phone doing who knows what. Ryan, whose arm was still bleeding sluggishly was fighting back moron and another one of my would-be captors. Nick, Lily and Aaron were all fighting two as well. While Tess and Nina fought one each. I stumbled up to my feet and looked down Dick was unconscious. I ran over, as fast as my jello legs would allow, to Lily who was having trouble fighting two grown men double her size. I ran up behind one and threw myself on his back, as i was too weak to kick and punch. i put my hands over his throat and squeezed. He banged me back into the wall and my head started buzzing, but i held on. The black-clade man kept hitting me into the wall, each time less strength was behind the blow. Until after several more hits he fell to the ground passed out. I looked around and only one man was awake and he had his hands tied behind his back. So i assed me injures. I'm pretty sure I cracked a few ribs, my head was swimming so I either had a concussion or the gas from the rag was still in my system, a knife cut on my back the was still bleeding (When did I get that?) and many, many bruises.

I was about to walk over to my friends when i heard the tires. I was about to start panicking when the car turned the corner and recognized it as one of St. Mary's. With the adrenaline leaving my blood stream and the staff here to help, I realized what had happen. I was almost kidnapped. And the weight of that caught up with me along with my many injuries. I collapsed on the ground and passed out. I did not feel myself lifted up and placed in the van, nor did i notice I was close to death. I did not see the scared look on Ryan's face, or the regretful one on Nick's. All that mattered then was sleep. So i did not wake up when my parents and siblings came into the hospital room to see me, and I did not realize time was passing.

But the worst part was that i did not hear Nick come in the next night and whisper "I'm so sorry Max," before fleeing my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I know you all must hate me for not updating in like 5 MONTHS! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS!<strong>

**but i hope you find this chapter a little enjoyable! I want everyones opinion on how they think this story's going. So if you please...REVIEW... even though I don't deserve it after that incredibly long wait.**

**I love you all and if some else besides Hammsters reviews within the next 24 hours I will update within the next two days!**

**Love you all**

**MCHAMMER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeeyyy... Im really really really** really really really**** really really really**** really really really**** really really really**** really really really**** really really really**** really really really sorry tht i have not update in to say the least a LONG time. It is just the busy life as a freshman honors student. But i hop you all enjoy the chapter and please read and review even though i dont deserve it.****

A New Perspective.

I woke up with a major headache and to Maggie sitting next to me. My sister and I have one of those special sister relationships where we never argue and can talk to each other about anything. So opening my eyes to see just her made me instantly relax, until she started screaming in my ear.

"Mary! Omigosh are you okay! Can I get you anything? I was so worried about-" she babbles before I cut her off.

"Water." I can hardly recognize the croak that was my voice.

"Oh yea of course," she goes over to a pitcher and pours a cup half way with water then proceeds to walk over and help me sit up. I take the cup and have a drink from it.

"Thank you," I say, after the wet goodness slides down my throat, doing away with the sandpaper feeling that had encased my mouth. She replies with a cautious your welcome. "What happened? You were all excited, you seem nervous now." She looked into my eyes and silently knew what questions I needed to hear the answers for.

"Three days, you were out for three days. Everyone is okay, and daddy is in the office with grandma, Mark, mom and Violet's mom and dad. He's not mad." I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding, and lean my head against the propped pillow.

"Where is everyone?"

"They should be here soon one of us stayed here every minute of the day. In case you woke up… I forgot! I need to get the nurse!" She realized.

"Wait, whose us and you really don't need to go get the nurse." I tell her.

She smiles down at me. "Ryan, Charlie, Lily, Violet, Aaron, me and some other kids- Nick, Tess, and Nina. And yes I do need to get the nurse." She turns and leaves at a trot. Which was welcome because I needed time to wake up and think. I remember everything that happened that night three days ago but my mind cannot register why it all went down. I was followed, kissed, drugged and almost kidnapped. And I could not think of a single reason why. On top of that, why were Nick, Tess, and Nina waiting for me like I was a friend? Nick told Lily where my date with Ryan was, and Tess and Nina resented me for being called a legend and being liked. I was starting to think that growing up as a girl could be more confusing than growing up as a spy; and spies have to deal with a-need-to-know-basis, which could make things pretty darn confusing.

I tried to turn my legs so I could get out of the hospital bed, but when I did a sharp pain shot through my body to my brain. I gasped in shock and my hand went to my leg where I could feel bandages covering the front of my right thigh.

"The one we captured." I spun towards the voice, which belonged to a boy leaning on the doorway. "The one that cut you was the one tied up before you passed out. When I was getting you into the van he got free and aimed a hidden knife at your stomach. I was fast enough so he didn't get you in the gut, but he still cut you. I'm sorry."

"Nick, it not your fault. If I had been awake I wouldn't have had to rely on you. Thank you for moving me though. I can imagine things could have been much worse if you didn't. I owe you one." I tell him, and mean it.

"Did Maggie tell you? No- of course she wouldn't; she wouldn't want to scare right when you wake up. But I'm not one for sugar coating things. Mary-"

"Max"

"- you where minutes away from dying- more like seconds away." My jaw dropped. "So things couldn't have been much worse at the time."

"I…I almost _died?_" I knew I had been hurt, but not _that _hurt.

"Yea, your little boyfriend was running around making things worse." He said it with just a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

"He's not my boyfriend." I don't know what possessed me to say that. Don't I want him to be my boyfriend? He simple raised an eyebrow and said,

"Really 'cause you might want to confirm that with him. He was running around screaming, 'my girlfriend, my girlfriend's hurt!' It was pretty funny" He said it in a really bad impression of Ryan. So I did what any girl would have done… I laughed.

I heard a slight cough coming from behind Nick. He turned his head, did that head nod thing all boys seem to know and stepped away to revel Ryan, Lily, and Violet. My heart literally went to my stomach. _How much had he heard? _Judging from the look he was wearing, a good portion of it. Lily on the other hand just had an amused grin on her face.

They walked in and Violet came over and gingerly gave me a hug, then sat at the foot of my bed. She was like another sister, as was Lily. Ryan just sat down on a chair not looking at my face. Lily stood leaning on the wall and Nick was back to his original place against the door. We all just stayed at our place unmoving; the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Finally Maggie returned with, to my joy, Charlie, Aaron, Tess and Nina (Even if they still gossiped behind my back. I decided since they are going to stop the awkwardness in the room- hey I can deal with gossip.) But to my dislike, the nurse came as well.

"MAX!" Aaron yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE NOT DEEEAAAD!" Everyone covered their ears and the nurse gave him a pointed look and brought a finger to her lips.

I started to laugh. "No Aaron I am dead I'm just a ghost visiting- you know-saying my last goodbyes." He walks over timidly and stretches out his hand and pokes me in the cheek. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"You're not a ghost," he concluded. "Ghost can't be touched only zombies can. And you are not hungry to eat our brains, so you're not a zombie either… I know you must be a Reverant!" We all just stare at him. " What reverants are supernatural beings that live to save people.. so Max do you have any urge to die saving someone right now?" It becomes too much, I start to laugh so much it hurts. But it takes less time than you would think.

"It was a joke Aaron. I am fully alive and aware of every injury on my body." I tell him.

"Oh. I still like Reverant Max better." The nurse walks out of her office and announces,

"Alright kids, out. Mary needs her medicine." I frown at the use of my real name and mutter, "Max, not Mary, Max." But being that the room is full of teenage spies in training, they heard every word.

"Have fun _Mary_," Lily says as she walks to the door, Violet and Maggie right behind her. As she leaves I raise my first and shake it at her, "Traitor! And then you leave me to the nurse. Gasp! I thought we were friends!" Charlie just laughs and says,

"Come on Max more than 98 percent of the world end up going by their name given at birth."

"Well I am part of the two that do NOT." I say firmly than cross my arms over my chest like a child, pouting. He just shakes his head and walks out, Aaron following him still muttering about Reverants.

Ryan stands up and walks out with out saying a word, I start to call out to him but there are too many people here and besides he's already gone. Tess and Nina walk to the door with apologetic smiles and whisper, "Feel better." The last person in the now much more roomy room, is Nick and suddenly I don't think I should be anywhere near him. But I don't want him to leave either. "So, Max," he starts to say while simultaneously walking closer, "if you really think you owe me, and you and Ryan really aren't boyfriend and girlfriend…" He's right next to my bed, and he sits down. His lips are extremely close to mine. My brain starts to get clouded, "Why don't you and I spend some time together. You know… just you and me." It's al I can do now to speak, my eyes glued to his lips, and as I remember his abs from the other day I try not to drool.

"O-oh… y-yea o-of course we s-should." I stumble. He stands up eyes twinkling. "Cool, see you then." He says as he turns to leave.

"Wait!" I call back as my mind clears. "When is 'then'." He turns back around.

"Oh- you'll know." And he literally disappears into the shadows.

The nurse comes back out of her office with a huge needle. "Ok cupcake, time for you to go back to sleep." She tells me. But all I think about as my world fades into darkness, for what feels like the umpteenth time, is that Ryan will not be happy and Lily will never let me forget what just happened.

**Please please please review**

**I love you sooooo much (only if you review though) haha just kidding please review though guyses!**

**MCHAMMER4**


End file.
